


Control

by triscilie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jaebum, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Top Mark, also blowjobs, but they switch so there is that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triscilie/pseuds/triscilie
Summary: Jaebum likes to have control. He didn't think losing it would feel so good.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenityblues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityblues/gifts).



> This is a sort of thank you for that beautiful story you wrote me. Ahhhhh I hope you like this, but I really don't know what I'm doing.

Jaebum lets out a deep breathe, he has never felt this nervous or anxious about sex before but this was definitely a first for him.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked whispering in his ear, fingers flexing over his bare chest as he leaned over his boyfriend's body. His eyes glance over him nervously.

Jaebum nods and yanks his arms to test the restraints, both his hands pulled above him and tied to the headboard with a silk cloth. He was completely naked while Mark was fully dressed. He never felt so exposed before. Jaebum was usually the more dominant between the pair and he had always been comfortable having the upper hand. Mark never complained. Quite the opposite actually.

So he was more than surprised when Mark had shyly mentioned the idea one day, obviously after much internal debate. The stark contrast of Mark blushing while talking about fucking Jaebum tied up was an odd combination that was strangely arousing.

But giving up complete control. Not having the ability to touch Mark. Or being able to do anything?

It was terrifying to think about. Jaebum liked having control. He enjoyed leading in the bedroom because it was the more comfortable position. Being the one to make the decisions allowed Jaebum to relax and feel confident because there weren't going to be any surprises. And Mark was flexible, in more ways than one, and he didn't mind giving up control.

Now though his boyfriend in one of his very few requests asked Jaebum to give up control for the night. It was harder to do than he thought it would be but it was even harder to deny Mark something he really wanted. So Jaebum agreed to try it out.

“You remember your safe word?” Mark asked. Jaebum rolled his eyes but nodded. He thought it was ridiculous that he needed a safe word, he trusted Mark to know his boundaries but his boyfriend insisted that he made one just in case.

Mark started off slowly kissing him. This was something Jaebum was very comfortable with. He loved coaxing those lovely sighs from Mark's mouth with his tongue alone. Although he wanted to run his hands over Mark’s body, knowing just where to touch to intensify those moans. Make him keen and whine just with his fingers.

But the whole point was that he couldn't which was frustrating.

Mark seemed to like it though. Moving away from the kiss when he noticed Jaebum was gaining too much control of the situation. He could tell Jaebum wanted to touch him, he was pulling desperately at his restraints. Mark smirked teasing him further by pulling away fully from Jaebum, almost laughing when he growled lowly.

“Get back here.”

“Relax.” Mark hummed slipping off his oversized sweater and working on the buttons of his jeans. Jaebum skims down his boyfriend's slender frame regretfully, it was a shame that all that milky skin would remain unmarked today. Mark slips off his boxers before returning to the bed, a lazy and cocky smile playing on his lips.

Mark climbed up his body, knees on either side of Jaebum’s head before inserting himself in his mouth without warning. Jaebum glared up at Mark before closing his eyes and sucking down. Mark grips a hand into his copper hair, pulling at it harshly. Mark tended to get rougher with him whenever Jaebum had his mouth around his dick. Apparently feeling more confident whenever he saw Jaebum’s pretty lips bruised red and cheeks hollow around his cock.

He choked a little when Mark thrusted harder. Jaebum looked up at Mark eyes watering slightly and he heard Mark groan at the sight. He took advantage of Mark’s distress and sucked harder feeling smug when Mark cursed.

“Okay. That's enough.” Mark staggered to say as he pulled off Jaebum, knowing he had to stop now because he probably couldn't last two rounds. 

Mark grabbed another cloth from the night table holding it up in front of Jaebum while tilting his head, asking wordlessly whether it was okay to continue. Jaebum hesitated for a moment, honestly unsure.

“Hey.” Mark said softly moving to kiss him, it was short but Jaebum felt instant relief at the action. His doubt disappearing when he looked at Mark’s gentle features crinkled in concern. He trusted Mark.

“I'm fine. Go ahead.”

“Are you sure?” Mark asks delicately. Jaebum gives a firm nod, not allowing any doubt to linger. Mark pauses to search his face but nodded in return. He wrapped the cloth around his eyes, securing it behind his head and shrouding Jaebum in darkness.

The flare of initial alarm was immediately placated when Mark smoothed a palm down his face before kissing a trail down his neck. The familiar feel of Mark’s plump lips calmed him.

“I'm right here.” Mark murmured. It was stupid to think he isn't right there, but Jaebum honestly feels better hearing his boyfriend’s soft voice guiding him. There are a few seconds of thick silence before he hears Mark opening up the container of lube. Jaebum braces himself for what's coming next. 

He still felt his breath pick up in panic when Mark slipped a slicked finger inside of him. Without his hands to stabilize himself and without actually seeing Mark, Jaebum was a little lost at the sudden intrusion.

Mark noticed immediately moving to press into his side, as if assuring him he was there. He mouths up Jaebum’s throat while slowly easing him open. Mark does a good job of coaxing more fingers in at a slow enough pace to not overwhelm him.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Mark whispers. Jaebum groans in response. Mark isn't usually talkative during sex, sticking mostly to making sexy noises that drive Jaebum insane. But he could see his boyfriend was making an effort to try and he appreciated it.

Mark presses a final kiss to Jaebum’s lips before moving between his legs, hiking his legs up on his shoulders and grunting a bit at the weight. Jaebum nervously shifts at the position.

Mark soothes him with a hand on his hip steadying him as he then pushes himself inside. Jaebum lets out an embarrassing yelp at the pain but bites into lips soon after. Mark keeps going till he bottoms out before letting out a shaky breathe.

Jaebum is gritting his teeth, it had a been a while since the last time so the pain was intense. Mark was whispering calming words, hand reaching to tug Jaebum’s cock to help relax him. The pain and pleasure throbbing up and down Jaebum’s body in bursts mixed well with each other.

Mark is still waiting for Jaebum to relax more. Patiently thrumming his fingers down his thighs. Jaebum just nods his head when he feels comfortable, “Okay. Okay, go ahead.”

Mark starts to move, slowly at first as he struggles to find a good pace. Mark soon rocks into him faster gradually picking up speed. It takes a few moments but the pleasure starts seeping through both of them in crashing waves.

“Fuck. You’re so tight.” Mark gasps, “You feel so good. God.”

While Jaebum’s entire body is itching to move to feel and touch Mark back, there is something glorious about being taken care of like this. Having no obligations but to get pounded was liberating. And Mark was doing a damn good job. One of his thrusts hits right into Jaebum’s prostate making him moan loudly.

“Shit. Right there.” Jaebum gasps.

Mark narrows in on the spot, continuing to hit it harder in stride.The feeling seemed to intensify with Jaebum’s loss of vision, without his other senses to interfere the pleasure was raw and unadulterated.

Jaebum is thrashing in his bindings, not necessarily fighting the restraints but needing some sort of release. The soft, heady noises Mark was making above him weren't helping.

“Take off the blindfold.” Jaebum pants suddenly, “I want to see you. Now.”

Mark obeys immediately, ripping off the blindfold quickly and throwing it to the side of the bed. Jaebum groans when he sees Mark, hair all sweaty and flushed red hovering over him. He looks gorgeous and Jaebum has to memorize this image to file away.

Mark’s thrusts become more erratic and Jaebum can tell he won't be able to last much longer. They exchange some sloppy kisses that end up with them more moaning into each other's lips than anything.

“I'm close.” Mark grits his teeth trying to keep going, but very quickly losing control. Mark comes inside of him soon after, collapsing back into Jaebum's chest exhausted. Jaebum isn't surprised, he isn't used to doing the brunt of the work. It takes Mark a minute to realize Jaebum’s dick was still hard and poking his hip.

“You didn't come yet?” Mark panted breathlessly. He sounded genuinely concerned. “Fuck, I'm sorry.”

“Shit...it's okay, just…” Jaebum thrusted up against him searching for contact for his aching cock. Mark kissed him before trailing his hands down to fist his cock, pumping it for a few teasing seconds before letting go.

Jaebum was about to curse him out. But he didn't expect Mark to then drag his body up and start to finger himself open. “...Mark what are you doing?”

“I can't exactly ride you raw.” Mark smirked, pulling himself up to give Jaebum a nice view of his fingers disappearing.

“Holy fuck.” Jaebum cursed, fists tightening. Mark does a quick job of opening himself, probably nothing Jaebum’s pressing impatience.

He watched Mark position himself over his cock before lowering down slowly, letting out a sharp punctuated gasp when he finally settled down. Jaebum matched him with a satisfied groan, he wasn't going to last long at this rate.

“You don't have to do this…” Jaebum said, it took everything for him to not buck into Mark’s ass. But he knew the boy was already exhausted and he was working on limited reserves.

“Mmmph...I want to…” Mark insists, he whines pressing his forehead into Jaebum’s chest as he tried to adjust to the fresh burn. His mouth open wide as he gasped for breath, the overstimulation wrecking his body.

Jaebum jerked on his bindings trying to buck up into Mark’s sweet heat. Every thrust had Mark moaning, but his movements were too limited and he wasn't able to hit his stride properly. Even if Mark had already come the torture of Jaebum sliding in and out without reaching his sweet spot was driving him insane. He weakly reached for Jaebum’s silk bindings, it took him a few tries but he was able to pull them off.

Instantly Jaebum hooked his leg around Mark’s waist and flipped them over, finally being able to thrust into his boyfriend fully. Mark screamed at the sensation throwing his head back.

Jaebum smirked, it only took a few more thrusts for him to come. He paused still deep inside of him as he watched Mark’s face twist in pleasure mouthing words in the air his vocal chords were too sore to vocalize. Mark looked so beautiful panting against his sheets, worn out and ragged. He finally opened up his eyes, half-lidded and glossed over gazing up at him.

“So beautiful.” Jaebum mutters before groaning as he pulled out, he collapsed beside Mark. Every muscle in his body ached in a sweet pleasure he'd never felt before.

“Shit...wow. Okay.” Jaebum huffed, his thoughts too erratic to gather in the moment so he settles to sprawl back against Mark’s sweaty body. Mark hums still scatter brained himself as he slides into Jaebum's arms.

“Was that okay?” Mark asked a few moments later, voice pitched in concern. He cupped Jaebum’s cheek to lift his head so they could meet eyes. “Be honest. It wasn't too much?”

“No. It was fine...I liked it. You did great. Like really great.” Jaebum presses a kiss to Mark’s forehead. “I'm definitely willing to try that again.”

Mark flushed but smiled smugly at the compliment, satisfied that he did well enough that Jaebum was comfortable with doing that again.

“But next time it’s my turn.” Jaebum growls the promise in Mark’s ear biting the skin below when Mark squirms away laughing. They’re too tired to exchange real heat behind their actions and before they know they’re sleepily curling into each other.

Jaebum runs a hand down Mark’s back. He was thankful for Mark in many ways. He didn't think he could ever trust someone enough to give up control like that. But Mark proved to be the exception he didn't see coming.

**Author's Note:**

> I...cannot believe I wrote this. I'm blushing so hard and I don't even know if this is good. I wanted to practice writing smut cause I'm planning a chaptered Markbum and I know you like bottom Jaebum and I'm sorry I can't write smut, but I tried. Let me crawl back into my hole.


End file.
